Finding a Fairy
by Mel Isabelle
Summary: How Peter and Tinkerbell meet.


Summary: How Peter found Tinkerbell. Well at least how I think he did, I just watched the Tinkerbell movie, and was inspired to write this. I have not read the book, I've seen three different versions of the movie; the Disney, the resent live action, and the older one with Marylin something(my memory is lapsing sorry!) as Peter. Anyway this is my idea how they met, I suppose it's a one shot, unless others want me to continue up to when he meets Wendy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the Plot is mine.

The Boy Who Never Grows Up, and The Fairy Who Follows

Mel Isabelle

Pant...Pant...Pant.

_I can't stop, he'll get a lead!_

Huff...Huff...Huff.

_But I can't continue like this, I'm already slowing down._

Sky blue eyes darted around in every direction. The endless shades of green offering her no sanctuary. The gold dust trialing behind was thinning, and the wind seemed to be slowly dieing. The tiny fairy was fading, her light flickering, adrenaline pumping. Finally with a rubber band effect she was caught, her body flinging into the face of the predator. The next sound was a cracking, like broken glass, followed by gold flickers of light. Her face scrunched in pain, followed by bell-like sounds, her way of speech. Her back felt like it was being torn in two, however it was her wings that were taking the damage. Sharp fangs, heavy with poisons pierced her blue wings, and instead of sinking through, they cracked.

_No...not my...No!_

What happened next was a blur to the fallen fairy. The snake who'd been after her was hit, flung to the side, by a...pebble? A boy no older than seven came running.

"I got it! Hey Everybody, I killed a snake! with ONE shot!" the boy shouted, he was so excited, jumping with enthusiasm. He never noticed the tiny woman on the floor, but four feet away. However, a crowd of boy came, cheering on the one who made a kill. The leader however, a tall boy, twelve or thirteen came forward, "Good job Slightly-Hey..." He walked a few steps, and bent down. There on the grassy floor was a tiny girl.

"Peter! Peter! It's a little girl!"

"Girl?"

"what's a girl?"

"I think it's a bug!"

"Stupid! Peter said it was a-"

Peter hushed the chattering quickly. "Silence! It's a fairy...but. Well she doesn't look too well..." He gently touch the fallen fairy, her broken wings sharp, just like broken glass.

"She dead?"

"Maybe she's sleeping!"

"You hit her with a rock stupid!"

"I did not! I-I...I SAVED her! That's right, she'd be dead without me!"

"She already is dead dummy!"

Peter rolled his eyes "Quiet! I think she'll be fine, she still feels warm." he carefully scooped her into his palms, he softly rolled her onto one hand, and cupped her like you would a firefly, careful to not damage her further. "I call a temporary time out! We'll continue treasure hunting after I've taken care of the fairy. Understand?"

"Wait so...Where are you going? We can't come?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I won't be long, don't worry, the game will continue, I'll be back soon." with that he was gone, flying speedily into the sky. He didn't know much about fairies, however he knew many others who may know more.

Peter's first stop was a lagoon, with a serene feeling. "Hello!" he stood on a rock, protruding from the water. "Ladies?" He looked around and was pleased to see several mermaids pop up.

"Peter! it's been so long, why?" A brunette haired mermaid sighed, her voice sounding dreamy.

"Did you come to tell me how pretty I am?" A blond mermaid chimed, carefully stroking her fingers through her golden locks.

"Or what about some stories, you know how we adore listening to you!" A red haired beauty splashed, her bright cerulean eyes beamed brightly.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy-" A raven haired one began

He shook his head a little. "I'm sorry, it's been awhile I know, but I've come for a favor...I think maybe one of you can help."

"I'll do ANYTHING for you Peter!" The brunette spoke seductively.

The red head stated. "I'd love to help you!"

The blond sat on a rock, sitting very straight. "Me first! I'm oldest here, so much more experienced!"

Peter sighed, and slowly sat down, crossing his legs. "Any of you know anything about fairies?" he asked hopefully.

"Fairies? Dreadfully tiny little girls?" The black haired one nonchalantly said.

"They're magical! small little woman, immortal, much like a _Mermaid._" Explained the blond.

"Sweet and warm, sorta like honey!" The red haired one added.

The raven haired one, mused. "Kind, they play a big part with changing the other worlds life. You know the human world..."

"Why are you asking about fairies? They aren't any in Neverland..." The blond, leaned forward, her sunshine locks, draping across her chest.

Peter raised his eyebrows at the last comment, it was true, they were none, thus his problem. "I found one..." he looked down at his still cupped hands, slowly opening them, and lowering them a bit, for the mermaids to see. "But...she was attacked, I don't know what to do... See...her wings, there cracked."

The black haired one shook her head sadly. "Broken."

"So sad." The brunette muttered.

The Red head added "So young."

"Baby's laughing is how they are born!" The blond said excitedly.

"That's not going to help Peter darling." The brunette added.

"I suppose none of us can help you...I'm sure none of the forest animals would know...you need someone immortal." The raven haired one dejectedly said.

"Well...Ladies, I'm sorry, I have to go, try and find some more help, you've all been lovely. I will stop by soon, maybe bring the lost boys."

The blond quickly spoke. "As long as your here Peter!"

"We'll be looking forward to it!" The brunette said softly.

"Sooner then later right?" The red head asked.

"Goodbye!" The raven haired one shouted.

Peter jumped into the air, flying now to a different place, somewhere that he hoped would bring more luck.

_Who can I talk to now? Who else would be smart with this sort of thing...Hook! Well not him personally, but I'm sure he has a book or something...he has so much from other worlds and places, all the looting he's done. That's it! I'll sneak onto the ship..._

He was stealthy, and quick, his feet barly touching the wooden ship as he peered through the windows of the captain's quarters, making sure he wasn't there. A small creak echoed and a window opened Peter silently stepped through, softly landing on the red carpet, his eyes scanning around for his book shelf. His eyes locked onto the large wooden shelf and he sighed, setting the fairy down on a nearby end table, he began searching the books, leaving a messy stack on the floor.

"Nothing." Peter picked up his signature green hat, and raked a hand through his hair.

"Nothing? I believe you are most defiantly something...an intruder, Peter Pan!" that voice rang warning bells, it was an all too familiar raspy tone, that Peter Knew. None other than the captain himself, Captain Hook.

"I didn't think a codfish would come sulking about so soon, sorry!" Peter laughed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why you little devil-child, I will kill you! I'll wring the life from your flimsy body!" Wit that he brandished his long sword, and took a fighting stance.

"Well be it that, I'm actually in a bit of a hurry, so no time to play around today Hook." He narrowed his eyes, turning his tone to a bit more serious one. Of course when the metal flashed, he did the same whipping out his dagger, and taking a defensive stance. "What's the point hook? You NEVER catch me."

"That's what you always think, one of these days you'll slip up, Ah I have a feeling it's today."

That fight began, metal against metal, with sharp dinging sounds echoed. With one wrong move, Peter was now pressed against the end table, he'd left the fairy on, his dagger inches from his neck, as it brace him from Hook's sword, which was pushing against the dagger. "Boy, I think I've finally-What's that?"

It was all Peter needed, he pushed Hook back, roughly, and took a defensive stance, "I don't have time to play, as sad as that is, I need to go Hook, it's been fun."

Of course Hook had other plans, it was time to get back at Peter, especially when he was so close, in a contained area. "Boy it's just begun. So your in a rush, dare I say it's because of that toy on my desk?"

"Toy? That's not a toy-it's a" he stopped himself and instead sheathed his dagger, twisted around, and grabbed his fairy, and began to maneuver around the room trying to get back to the window.

"What is it then?! Boy get back here! No!" Peter spun around and flew through the window, however it was enough time for hook to slash at him, giving Peter a clean cut along his ribs. A thin crimson line began to form.

"I'll get you Peter! Damn you to Hell! I WILL get you!"

Peter winced as he flew high into the sky, his side was stinging, and in all the action he realized, he'd been squeezing the poor fairy, he was trying to save. "Oh...I-I" he landed on a large white cloud, and looked at his palm, where the fairy rested, "I-I killed her..." he looked down, his eyes becoming blurry, as he began crying, his tears, trailing along his cheeks, and softly hitting his hands, slowly falling on the fairy, he was crying over.

A bell sound, small at first, began to sounds. He blinked the water away and held his hands closer to his face, looking at the little fairy. "Your-"

She slowly stood, her legs shaky, and her light flickering, her broken wings were glowing, and she twisted around trying to look at them.

"They-They..." Peter's eyes widened as he water the light fade, and her crystal wings were repaired. "But...how?"

She smiled, her eyes closing, as her light got stronger. She then jumped up, and began floating about his hands, upon hearing his question, she flew close to his face. and softly touch the corner of his eyes, trailing her tiny hand down his cheek.

Her bell-like voice chimed, and only Peter could understand.

"Tinkerbell? That's your name?" he smiled and nodded. "Peter. I'm Peter Pan."

* * *

Reviews are appreiciated. Thank you!


End file.
